Archie Sonic X Issue 01
Es el primer número del comic de Sonic X (Comic) publicado por Archie Comics. Sinopsis Ahorros y Lloriqueos: Pág. 1 No hace mucho tiempo, Sonic the Hedgehog activó el Chaos Control para frustrar el plan del Dr. Eggman de usar las siete Chaos Emeralds. Durante la batalla, una explosión lanzó a Sonic, a sus amigos, al Dr. Eggman, y las Chaos Emeralds a través de las dimensiones hasta que se encontraron en la ciudad de Station Square en un paralelo planeta Tierra. Ahora Sonic y sus amigos protegen Station Square de los planes diabólicos del Dr. Eggman. En el desierto fuera de Station Square, el rugido del motor del auto y los aplausos de la multitud rompen el silencio habitual debido a que Sonic the Hedgehog y Sam Speed aún tienen otra carrera para determinar quién es el más rápido. ¡Y por primera vez, parece que Sonic en realidad podría perder contra Sam! Pág. 2 Chuck Thorndyke: "¡Increíble! Quizás Sonic pueda hacer frente la carrera."'' ''Tails: "¡Vamos, Sonic, Vamos! Este no es tiempo para relajarse."'' ''Amy: "Oh, Cream, ¿y si Sonic pierde?'' ''Cream: "No te preocupes, Amy. Sonic nunca pierde una carrera." '' ''Cheese: "Chao"'' ''Chris Thorndyke: "No puedo creer que el tío Sam esté ganando."'' ''Paul (Asistente de Sam): "Nada puede ganarle al nuevo motor que pusimos en el auto de Sam, Chris."'' ''Amy:'' "¿Por qué no le lanzas a Sonic un Ring, Tails?" ''Cream: "Eso sería trampa, Amy. A Sonic no le gustaría hacer eso."'' ''Sonic '(Pensando): "Cielos, desearía tener un Ring en este momento... P''ero Amy se enfadaría conmigo si hago trampa."'' ''Sam ''(Pensando):'' "¡Ahí está la línea de meta! ¡''En realidad voy a superar a Sonic esta vez!''" ''Sam (Pensando):'' "¡Voy a ser el hombre más rápido en Station Square, una vez más!" ''Sonic (Pensando): "¡No falta muy lejos para llegar! ¡Será mejor que corra con más velocidad!"'' 'Pág. 3' Sonic respira profundamente y se empuja a sí mismo más de lo que nunca ha hecho antes... 'Árbitro: '"El ganador es... ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!"'' Sonic: '"¡Sí!"'' ''Chuck:' "¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" ''Tails: "¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!"'' ''Chris: "¡Sí, Sonic!"'' ''Amy: "¡Lo hizo, Cream! ¡Sonic ganó la carrera!"'' Cream: '"¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!"'' ''Cheese:' "¡Chao! ¡Chao!" 'Pág. 4' '''''Chris: "¡Eso fue increíble, Sonic!" Amy: "¡Nunca te he visto correr tan rápido!" Sonic: "Ah, eso no era nada."'' ''Amy: "Eres el mejor, Sonic." Sonic: "Eh... Gracias, Amy." Paul:' "¡Ese fue tu mejor momento, Sam!" Sam: '"No era lo suficientemente bueno, Paul."'' ''Árbitro:' '"Aún eres el hombre más rápido en las calles de Station Square, Sam." Sam: '''Pero perdí contra un erizo--¡Otra vez!" ''Sonic: "Ah, nadie es perfecto."'' ''Amy (Pensando):' "Excepto tú, Sonic." Chuck: '"Vengan todos. Tenemos que volver a la casa. Ella dijo que haría una cena especial para el ganador."'' ''Chris:' "Bien, abuelo." Sam: '"¡Estoy cansado de terminar en segundo lugar con Sonic! ¡Vamos al taller a construir un motor mejor y más rápido para mi auto! ¡Luego seré el hombre o erizo más rápido en la ciudad!"'' '''Pág. 5 Mientras tanto en la isla Emerald Coast de Station Square, la fortaleza del Dr.Eggman proyecta una amenazadora sombra sobre el bosque. Dentro de los pasillos resuena un grito furioso. ''Dr.Eggman ''(Gritando): "¡No es justo!"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "Aquí soy el más grande genio de este insignificante e invertido planeta... Y nadie me va a dar a los componentes que necesito para construir mis robots conquista-mundos."'' ''Decoe: "¿Por qué no, Dr. Eggman?"'' ''Bocoe: "No supone que tiene algo que ver con las cosas para conquistar el mundo, ¿verdad?"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "¡Bah! ¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡Esperan que yo pague por las piezas!"'' ''Dr. Eggman:'' "¡Yo! ¡Pagar! ¡No es justo! ¡Sólo me deben dar lo que necesito como agradecimiento por no aplastarlos con mi próximo robot superpoderoso!" ''Decoe and Bocoe: "¿Qué va a hacer, señor?"'' '''Pág. 6 Dr. Eggman: "He estado estudiando a los habitantes de este planeta... Ellos intercambian pequeños pedazos de papel por bienes y servicios."'' ''Dr. Eggman: "Ellos llaman a esos pedazos de papel como 'Dinero'. Por qué simulan que esos pedazos de papel tienen más valor que yo."'' ''Dr. Eggman: "Debe ser una alucinación colectiva de algún tipo."'' '''Dr. Eggman: "Con mi gran intelecto, he decidido que debemos obtener esos pedazos de papel para nosotros mismos." Decoe: '"¿Cómo haremos eso, señor?"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "Eso es la mejor y más desconcertante parte. Los humanos simplemente se dirigen hacia unas máquinas que están en toda la ciudad y sacan el dinero... ¡Y nadie intenta detenerlos!"'' ''Decoe: "Entonces debemos sacar el dinero de esas máquinas y cambiarlo por bienes y servicios." '' ''Dr. Eggman: "Eso es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer..."'' '''Pág. 7 Esa tarde en las afueras del duodécimo Banco Nacional de Station Square S.A. Bocoe: '"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguimos el dinero, Decoe?"'' ''Decoe: "No lo sé, Bocoe. Tal vez deberíamos preguntar."'' ''Decoe: "Necesitamos dinero. Por favor, danos un poco."' '''''Bocoe: "No está haciendo nada." Decoe:' "Ahí viene alguien. Vamos a ver qué es lo que hace." Oficial: '"Que tengá un buen día, señorita Mary." Mary: '"Gracias, Oficial Albright. ¿Es ese un nuevo acento?" Oficial: '"Sí, lo es. Estoy protagonizando la obra 'La Muerte del Vendedor' que se apertura la próxima semana."'' ''Bocoe: "¡Ese es el secreto! Ella oprime los botones."'' ''Decoe: "¡Brillante! Debemos oprimir esos botones."'' ''Decoe: "Sigue sin darnos nada de dinero. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"'' ''Bocoe: "Yo digo que la rompamos y saquemos los pedacitos de papel."'' ''Decoe: "Es un buen plan para mí."'' ''Oficial: "Alguien causa mucha molestia en el lugar, ¿serán ustedes? ¿Quizá les guste venir a la comisaría y explicarlo todo ustedes mismos?"'' ''Decoe and Bocoe: "¡Ahh!"'' '''Pág. 8 Más tarde, en la extensa mansión Thorndyke, lujoso hogar de Chris su abuelo. También es el hogar de los padres de Chris, Lindsay y Nelson, pero rara vez están siempre allí porque sus trabajos los llevan por todo el mundo. Hasta que Sonic y sus amigos llegaron a la Tierra, los compañeros de Chris eran su abuelo Chuck, la mucama Ella y el mayordomo Sr. Tanaka. Ella: '"¡Amo chris! ¡Gracias a Dios está en casa!"'' ''Sr. Tanaka: "¡Debe entrar de inmediato!"'' ''Chris: "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo?!"'' Dentro de la casa, en una feliz reunión... ''Chris: ''"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Están en casa!" Mientras que en otros lugares, hay una reunión mucho menos feliz... ''Dr.Eggman: "¡Ustedes bobos con mal funcionamiento han fallado otra vez!"'' ''Decoe: "Lo sentimos, señor." Dr. Eggman: ''"Afortunadamente, he aprendido algo muy interesante mientras ustedes estaban fracasando en su misión..." 'Pág. 9' Dr. Eggman:' "¡Esta ciudad cuenta con decenas de edificios dedicados al almacenamiento de dinero en forma de 'Cajas Fuertes'! ¡Se llaman bancos!" '' 'Decoe and Bocoe:' "¡Oooooo!"'' Dr. Eggman: '"Y mañana, vamos a visitar uno de esos bancos y retiraremos todo su dinero."'' ''Decoe: "¡Un astuto plan, señor!"'' ''Bocoe: "¿Pero por qué no vamos esta noche?"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "¡Tonto! ¡Sabes que esta noche voy a estar encerando my bigote!"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "He seleccionado el duodécimo Banco Nacional de Station Square S.A., en las afueras de la ciudad donde la familia millonaria Thorndyke guarda su dinero... ¿Pero cuál de mis robots hará el retiro?"'' ''Dr. Eggman: "¡Ah! ¡Ben-728 Packratbot! ¡El ladrón perfecto!"'' ''Dr. Eggman '(Cantando): "Ben, ambos no le tememos a nada, ¡pronto robaremos el dinero y pondremos fin a la búsqueda!"'' '''Pág. 10 La mañana siguiente... Lindsay: "Ya que tienes esta semana de vacaciones, tu padre y yo decidimos volver a casa y pasar algún tiempo contigo." Nelson: "¿Qué tal si pasamos un día en nuestra villa en la playa?"'' ''Chris: "¿Pueden venir mis amigos también?"'' ''Lindsay: "Claro que sí, hijo."'' ''Chris, Tails, Cream y Amy: "¡Hurra!"'' ''Cheese: "Chao"'' ''Lindsay: "Antes de irnos a Emerald Coast, vamos a detenernos en el Banco."'' ''Chris:' "¡Bien!" Chris: '"¿No vienes, Sonic?"'' ''Sonic: "No, el banco y la playa se oyen aburridos para mí."'' ''Sonic: "Voy a ir a buscar algo realmente emocionante."'' '''Pág. 11 Más tarde, en el duodécimo Banco Nacional de Station Square S.A.... Empleado: '"Nunca pensé que estaría tan ocupado esta mañana..."'' ''Guardia '(Pensando): "Sólo siete horas y cuarenta y siete minutos para la hora de salida..."'' ''Empleado: "¿Escritor de comics? No puedo darle un préstamo hasta que consiga un trabajo de verdad."'' ''Amy: "Desearía que Sonic estuviera aquí."'' ''Tails: "Sabes que no le gusta el agua. Él odia ir a la playa."'' ''Nelson: "Es por filas como éstas que prefiero utilizar los Cajeros Automáticos, querida."'' ''Sr. Tanaka: "¿Eh?"'' ''Sr. Tanaka:' "¡Ahh!" 'Pág. 12' Guardia: "¡Hey!"'' ''Sr. Tanaka: "¡Todos! ¡Corran y escóndanse!"'' ''Dr.Eggman: "¡Espero que no les importe, pero odio esperar en las filas! ¡Así que si me dan todo su dinero, no me interpondré más en su camino!"'' ''Guardia (Pensando): ''"¡Definitivamente no me pagan lo suficiente como para lidiar con eso!"'' 'Pág. 13' Sin darse cuenta del ataque del Dr. Eggman, Sonic visita Angel Island, la cual flota sobre Sea Sapphire. Sonic: "¡Knuckles! ¡Me alegro de verte!"'' ''Knuckles: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres, Sonic?"'' ''Sonic: "¡Vamos a correr!"'' ''Knuckles: ''"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."' ''''Knuckles: ''"Debo quedarme aquí y vigilar la Master Emerald."' 'Sonic: "No irás a ninguna parte."' 'Sonic: "¿No sería más divertido ir a la aventura."' 'Knuckles: ''"Lo siento, Sonic, pero no puedo irme de este lugar. He jurado proteger la Master Emerald, y no me iré hasta que haya una buena razón."' 'Pág. 14' Dr.Eggman: "¡Habrá problemas graves para el que se interponga en mi camino!" 'Amy: '"¡Sucia rata!"'' Chuck: '"¡Ocultémonos aquí, Chris!"'' ''Cheese: "¡Chao!"'' ''Cream: "¡Tenga cuidado, Sr. Tanaka!"'' ''Sr. Tanaka: ¡Uuuuuf!'' ''Dr. Eggman: "¡Vamos Ben! ¡El dinero que buscamos está detrás de esta puerta!"'' '''Pág. 15 Amy: '"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"'' ''Tails: '"Desearía que Sonic estuviera aquí." Amy: "Bueno, no está, así que depende de nosotros." Dr. Eggman: "¡Escucha, Ben--Lanza los misiles posteriores!" Amy: "¡Oye, cara de rata! ¡Come martillo!" ¡Un golpe rápido y los misiles son lanzados... ... Pero fueron previstos hacia el Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: "¡Argh! ¡Voy a tomar más que una tostadora parlante para sentirme feliz después de esto!" Dr. Eggman: "¡Aplástala!" 'Tails: '"No te preocupes, Amy! ¡Ya te tengo!" Amy: "¡Hey!" Dr. Eggman: "¿Venganza? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza o dinero? ¡Es muy difícil elegir!" '' '' Categoría:Archie Categoría:Comics